Twisted Transference
by Lily1986
Summary: Set in s4. Clark and Lionel have switched bodies. No one else has noticed. Lois Lane is the only one who's noticed the drastic change in her favorite farm boy. A Clois twist on a favorite past episode. R/R ONE SHOT!


A.N: Enjoy!

**Twisted Transference**

"31… 42… hut!"

Clark bent, picked up the football and ran back. He faked to the right and then to the left before throwing the ball over the throng of cows in front of him smashing a pail of water clear across the field.

He threw his arms up in the air grinning with excitement, "And the Crows take the State Championship!!"

A round of applause from behind him caught his attention, causing him to drop his arms in sheer embarrassment.

Jason Teague laughed walking up to him with Jonathan in tow.

"I knew you were talented," he said, "I didn't know you could see into the future."

"Just practicing." Clark excused himself.

"That's good", Jason said, "It's good to visualize game winning plays, especially when the coach from Metropolis University is coming to watch the game Friday night to check out the new starting quarterback."

Jonathan beamed with pride.

"Wa- are you serious?" Clark asked, shock written all over his face.

"I don't kid about football." Jason replied.

"That's great, I'm-"

A ringing in his ears caused him to bend forward holding his head.

"You okay", Jason asked concerned.

Clark barely heard him over the ringing and walked around him holding the sides of his head.

Jonathan patted Jason's shoulder before dismissing him entirely, "Coach, I'll take care of him. Thanks for stopping by… that's great news."

Jonathan turned and followed Clark back to the farm leaving Jason alone in the middle of a field.

"Clark", Jonathan said finally catching up to him, "What's the matter son?"

"I hear a ringing", Clark groaned.

"Can you tell where it's coming from?"

"I have to go", Clark said suddenly before speeding away.

"Clark!"

* * *

The ringing brought him to the Kansas State Penitentiary. Clark looked around him before sneaking in through the back door. The ringing still inside his head he walked into the visiting room of the prison and found Lionel and Lex sitting and talking. He used his x-ray vision to look through Lionel's hand. He saw the stone with the Kryptonian symbol and his eyes widened.

"Lex! Don't!"

He super sped in between father and son pushing Lex away from Lionel and picking up the older man by the collar.

Lionel lifted his arm touching the stone to Clark's hand. The electricity surging through both their bodies pushed them apart, knocking them both on the ground.

Clark stood up on his knees looking around him in confusion.

"Clark", Lex called out and he turned to him.

"What", he breathed as he looked down and realized he was holding the stone.

He looked up into his own eyes and his mouth dropped open when he felt two guards lifting him off the ground.

"What are you doing", he asked them as they led him away, "What are you doing?"

He finally saw his reflection in the mirror and slightly fought back.

"Let me go", he cried out helplessly, "Let go of me! Lex! Lex! Let go of me!"

The guards removed him from the visiting area taking him back to his cell.

Lex watched as the guards forcefully remove his father from the room and turned to look at Clark. He stood up walking toward him as he was being held by two other prison guards.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Lionel looked at his son through a different pair of eyes and lied.

"Your father, he", Lionel said, "He wanted to see me…"

"He ask you to tackle me to the floor while you're at it", Lex spat.

"He had something sharp, Lex", Lionel said quickly, "A knife."

"Let him go", Lex told the guards.

Lionel turned around watching the guards walk away from him. He smirked and leaned in closer to his son.

"Let's get out of here, Lex", he whispered, "Now…"

Lex eyed him suspiciously and led the way out of the Penitentiary. Lionel walked slowly behind him checking his reflection in the mirror as he passed. He smiled when he saw Clark Kent's baby blue eyes staring back at him.

* * *

Lex drove his silver Porsche up to the farm house in silence. He parked the car in front of the barn and turned to his passenger.

"Clark, you don't seem like your usual self", he said, "You barely said a word the entire ride home…"

"Sorry", Lionel said turning from the window, "Being in that prison… I guess it upset me."

"Yeah, well it isn't exactly the happiest place on Earth."

"No", he said quickly, "It isn't Lex. Do you ever feel guilty? About sending your father to prison, I mean…"

"Why would I", Lex asked, "The man murdered his parents… I did society a favor…"

"And that blood relationship", Lionel shook his head, "it doesn't mean anything to you…"

"Clark, since when did you become president of my father's fan club?"

"You're right", Lionel nodded stepping out of the car and leaning in through the passenger window, "Of course, he's only your father… Why should you feel anything?"

He stepped back and turned to walk into the farm when Jonathan called out to him.

"Dad", he greeted.

"Yeah", Jonathan waved him over, "Come on over here son…"

He tied his hands behind his back and walked slowly toward Jonathan and the tractor he was currently working on.

"I'm glad you're back", Jonathan was saying, "You're mother and I were really getting worried about you."

Jonathan watched him curiously.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright", he asked.

"I feel fine", Lionel answered.

"Well, that's a relief", Jonathan said, "You know, it's never a good sign when people around here start to hear strange noises. Look since you're here… why don't you give me a hand? Lift it on up…"

"Lift", Lionel asked, "Lift what?"

"The tractor", Jonathan answered, "It's been giving me trouble all week and I need to check out the rear-end. Lift it up."

"How would I do that", Lionel asked with his hands clasped behind his back.

"You're very funny", Jonathan nodded laughing, "Clark, but I don't have all day… lift up the tractor… please. Let's go…"

Lionel placed his hands under the tractor and lifted slowly. His mouth dropped in discovery as he lifted a little higher.

"That's really nice but I'm not five foot four", Jonathan smiled, "Over your head, I need to get under the back."

Lionel lifted the tractor completely over his head.

"Of course, it all makes sense now", he whispered to himself.

"What does", Jonathan asked.

"Oh, just that, boy is it dirty under here…"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Never felt better in my life", Lionel smiled.

* * *

Clark stood inside Lionel's prison cell staring at all the symbols on the wall. He held up the stone in his hand trying to make sense of it all.

The cell was opened and a short man stumbled in. He looked up and smiled.

"You must be Lex."

"Lex", he asked, "I'm not Lex. I'm Clark Kent."

"Houston we have a problem", Edgar said, "That stone was meant for Lex."

"Where did Lionel get this", Clark asked.

"It came from this Mayan rain god statue", Edgar answered pulling something out of the cell's wall; "Lionel's been scouring the globe for these symbols."

"These symbols", Clark said, "They look like they mean something…"

"They do", Edgar nodded, "The symbol on your stone is water, that's the element for transformation."

"How do you know that", Clark asked.

"I have a thing for pattern recognition."

"What did you do to end up here?"

"The DA will tell you I embezzled money from the university I worked for…"

"Did you", Clark asked.

"I'm a mathematician", he said, "I'm looking for patterns in the dead seas scrolls… money doesn't mean anything to me…"

"And you just happened to end up in a cell with Lionel Luthor…"

"That was pretty lucky. Lionel's lawyers are helping me. Let's just hope he lasts long enough to get me out."

"Lasts", Clark asked.

"He's dying…"

Clark turned to look at the mirror behind him.

"If he's dying", he said slowly, "Then that means… I'm going to die."

* * *

"Good evening mademoiselle", he was saying on the phone, "This is Lionel Luthor. Account 434690, I'd like to liquidate my account, my entire account."

"Smallville!"

Lionel rolled his eyes and turned around with the phone up to his ear.

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor, there seems to be a problem with the voice recognition…"

He angrily shut off the phone and tossed it hard missing Lois by inches.

"Woah there quarterback", she said walking up the steps, "how about not using me for practice…"

She stopped when she reached the top step and saw him standing in front of the mirror shirtless.

"Lois", he nodded grabbing his shirt.

"Um, your mom wanted me to tell you dinner was ready."

"Thank you", he nodded slipping the blue button down on.

He looked up and noticed she was still staring. He smirked.

"Like what you see?"

Her head snapped up.

"What? Uh… no", she stuttered, "Just, I wasn't expecting you to be dressed… I mean dressed like that… are you going out?"

He licked his lips and walked up to her standing a few inches from her face.

"To think, you lived here for all that time and nothing happened…"

"Clark", she asked.

He leaned down.

"I never noticed this", he said softly, "But your eyes are really… hazel."

He stepped back from her and turned to button up his shirt.

Lois gained her composure and shook her head.

"What do I tell your mom", she snapped at him.

"Tell her whatever you want", he threw over his shoulder.

She leaned her head to the side.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"You don't sound like yourself."

"I'm under stress", he shrugged walking past her.

"Okay", she said watching him walk down the stairs, "I have my laptop. I figured we could start working on your application to Met U. Chloe says the earlier you apply the more likely you are to get in."

He turned around to her.

"I'm not going to Met U", he said shaking his head and walking further down the stairs.

"I thought it was your first choice", she said following him, "We were planning on all being there next year…"

"Plans change", he said walking out of the barn.

Lois grabbed his arm.

"Clark, what's wrong with you?"

He looked down at her hand on his and removed it forcefully.

"Don't… ever… touch… me again."

He dropped her hand and stalked away toward the house.

* * *

"Hey mom."

Martha looked behind him. "Where's Lois?"

"Who cares", Lionel answered cleaning his hands on a kitchen towel.

"Hey, go upstairs and clean up."

"Clark", Jonathan called out, "Look who came to check up on you…"

Jonathan patted his back affectionately. Lionel repeated the gesture causing Jonathan to stare at him in confusion.

"Hey", Jason greeted, "How you feeling? It's good to see you up and around."

"I feel fine."

"Really", Jason asked, "Because you're looking at me like you have absolutely no idea who I am…"

Lois walked in through the kitchen watching Clark interact with Coach Teague.

"I know who you are", he said pointing at Jason's jacket, "You're my coach."

"Alright", Jason said walking toward the door, "I guess I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

Lionel turned around shaking his head, "You know… I don't think I'm going to be able to make it."

Lois looked at both Jonathan and Martha in confusion.

"It's pretty important", Jason said to his retreating back, "Considering you could get a scholarship on Friday…"

"Coach", Lionel said walking back up the stairs, "I just need to rethink my priorities. But I have no interest in football whatsoever."

He shoved Jason out the door.

"Clark, hey", Jason said stopping him; "You realize every player on that roster would kill to be in your position. You could get a full ride to the college of your choice. And you want to quit the team?"

"Precisely", Lionel nodded before closing the door in his face and turning around to find Lois standing in the foyer with her arms crossed.

"Who are you", she whispered.

"What do you mean", Lionel asked running up the stairs to the bathroom.

Lois burst in after him.

"I mean you just quit the football team", she said pointing behind her, "You begged your dad to let you play and now you up and quit…"

"What's the matter Lois", he asked stepping closer to her, "Am I being too unpredictable for you?"

He touched her face slightly and angled her face up to meet his.

"From the moment I saw you", he whispered, "You intrigued me… do you know that?"

"Clark", she swallowed thickly, "What are you doing?"

He traced the contours of her face, letting his hand slide up into her loose hair. He massaged her scalp and she bit the side of her lip.

His mouth was centimeters from her.

"Tell me, Lois", he asked, "How bad do you want me right now?"

Lois' eyes snapped open and she pushed him away from her.

"Who the hell do you think you are", she said before slapping him and turning to walk out of the bathroom.

Lionel smiled watching her stomp down the stairs.

"Clark Kent", he said rubbing his chin, "Of course."

* * *

Lionel sat at one of the computers in the high school's torch. He put in his user name and password for Luthorcorp and smashed the side of the table when it blocked him.

"Lex", he muttered, "He changed the password."

"I don't know, Chlo, he's not acting like himself… And it's seriously starting to freak me out…"

Lois looked up and stopped abruptly when she found Clark sitting in a chair smirking at her.

"Hey", Chloe greeted, "What's with the wardrobe change… is flannel too five minutes ago?"

He looked down at himself and then back at her. His head snapped to Lois.

Chloe put her bag on the desk and noticed its condition.

"Woah, who pulled a Paul Bunyan on the desk", she asked.

"It was like that when I got here", Lionel said watching her.

"Weird", she said.

"You know Chloe", he said, "I'm concerned about your well being…"

"Oh yeah", Chloe asked walking to another desk, "Why's that?"

Lois walked toward her cousin eyeing him suspiciously.

Lionel swiveled in his chair facing them both.

"If Lionel Luthor managed to get out of prison", he asked, "What do you supposed he'd do… about you, I mean…"

"Why", Chloe asked, "Has the Lionel Luthor alert suddenly been elevated to orange?"

"Clark", Lois asked, "Do you know something we don't?"

He pushed himself and slid to them in the chair.

"No", he said leaning forward and looking up at them, "But it always pays to be cautious…"

"I'm not exactly shaking in my sneakers", Chloe said quickly, "He won't be eligible for parole until he's like a hundred and twelve…"

"You'd never know", he said standing up and walking toward her pushing Lois aside, "He could get out sooner than you think…"

"Yeah, well, I think maybe our quarterback has been sacked one too many times", Chloe said walking away from him.

"Maybe", he said slowly, "I do feel as if I'm looking through a different pair of eyes…"

He eyed her up and down.

Lois stood awkwardly to the side looking around.

"I certainly see you in a whole new light", he finished.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean", Chloe asked facing him completely.

"I have to confess that I find you absolutely fascinating", he breathed out.

Chloe's eyes widened.

"That twinkle in your eye", he continued as he was touching her face, "that wonderful sexy smile… and your skin it's…"

He leaned in closer to her.

"Clark, what are you doing", she shook her head.

"What I've wanted to do for a very, very long time…"

He closed the gap between their lips more and looked up watching as Lois snuck out of the room. He smirked and pulled back causing Chloe to fall slightly forward.

"Don't you wish", he said walking around her, "Miss Sullivan…"

Chloe stood dumbfounded staring after him.

* * *

Lionel walked down the hall toward the main entrance when Lois stepped out from around the corner. He smirked looking her up and down.

"You didn't say goodbye…"

"I didn't think you noticed."

She turned and walked away from him. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Why are you fighting it Lois", he asked, "You're clearly attracted to him…"

Her eyes searched his.

"Him", she asked.

"I mean me", he said quickly stepping back.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't even know who you are", she turned and started walking again.

Lionel pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Lois bit his lip hard and pushed him off her.

"You have a little fight in you", he said touching his lip, "I like that."

He stepped closer to her again.

"Stay the hell away from me", she turned and walked quickly back to her car. Once inside, she locked the doors before speeding out of the school's parking lot.

* * *

Lionel stood in the hallways of the high school after Lois left when he picked up a conversation nearby with the super hearing.

"_You are my main concern Lana; we'll get through this countess thing together."_

He walked into Coach Teague's office to find Lana and Jason kissing.

"Oh please", he said, "Don't stop on my account."

"Clark, it-"

"Lana…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Lana, you're young, vital… you have needs", he said smiling, "Right Coach?"

He closed the door behind him and walked away grinning.

* * *

Lionel walked into the visiting area of the Penitentiary and lifted his arms to show off.

"What do you think", he asked Clark, who was sitting down watching him.

He walked up to the table in the corner and leaned over the chair in front of Clark.

"I wanted to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule, Mr. Luthor", he said, "I understand how time consuming making license plates can be…"

He used the x-ray vision to look into Clark's hand and saw the stone.

"You're not going to touch me with that rock in your hand", he grinned, "You won't get near me… not with my… speed."

"You're never going to get away with this", Clark shook his head.

"Oh but I am", Lionel said sitting down in front of him, "My mind in your body… the sky's the limit… Clark."

Clark folded his arms across his chest and shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lionel lifted his hand and touched his chin watching him closely.

"You know it's becoming clear to me why you're so secretive", he said pointing at him, "You understand that true power, is better left concealed."

Clark leaned forward.

"No matter how hard you try", he said, "You'll never be me… my parents… my friends… they'll see right through you…"

"I'm not so sure", Lionel said, "They haven't so far, have they… I even have that… Miss Lane coming around… I kissed her last night… she's a feisty one… I'm surprised you didn't… pursue her further…"

Clark ground his jaw in anger.

"You stay the hell away from her", he glared.

"I will", Lionel said, "If you do something for me that is…"

Clark watched him take out a tape recorder.

"Say the name Mien and these numbers", Lionel said lifting the recorder to him.

"And if I don't", Clark asked.

"Then you'll be reading about Miss Lane's body being found in a ditch somewhere tomorrow morning…"

Clark breathed in deeply and snatched the recorder out of Lionel's hand. Without taking his eyes off him, he repeated the numbers Lionel had asked him to say ignoring the smile that slowly formed on Lionel's lips.

* * *

Lionel played back the recorder into the phone.

"Account balance for account No. 0034563882 is $2.59."

"No", he said into the phone, "there was fifty seven million US dollars in that account…"

"I'm sorry sir; a withdrawal for that amount was made two months ago…"

He lowered the phone and smashed it in his hand.

"The day I was convicted", he sneered, "Lex."

* * *

Martha walked slowly into the visiting area of the Penitentiary and walked toward him. She sat down in front of him.

"I'm glad you came."

"I'm only here because you said it involved the safety of my son."

"I know this is hard to believe, but I swear it's the truth. It's me, mom, it's Clark."

Martha stared at him for a moment before shaking her head in an attempt to clear the confusion rays.

"You're sick, Lionel", she said standing up to go; "You need help."

"Mom, you have to believe me."

"I'm leaving!"

She turned away from him.

"Mom… mom… remember when I was six and playing tag with dad and all of a sudden I started running faster than ever before, and I was in the middle of Palmer Woods… completely lost…."

Martha snapped her head back to him in confusion.

"And you and dad had to call sheriff Ethan", he continued, "And when you saw me you started crying and I thought something was wrong with me… you said no there wasn't… and then you held me in your arms and you told me that I was just special…"

"Your special little boy", they finished simultaneously.

Martha sat back down grabbing his hand.

"Oh Clark, how?"

"The ringing that I heard", he explained, "It came from a stone in Lionel's hand… it had a Kryptonian symbol on it… and it was glowing… I thought he was going to hurt Lex… so I got in between them… and the next thing I knew… I was Lionel… I was in Lionel's body…"

"Then he knows about your powers…"

Martha stood to go.

"Mom", Clark held her hand, "Be careful… Lionel could be anywhere…"

* * *

Lionel walked into Lex's study confidently and went straight for the bar.

"Crunching numbers or spinning daydreams?"

He lifted a bottle of Scotch and sniffed it before pouring himself a glass.

"I don't remember you being a scotch drinker…"

"It's very difficult to resist a twenty nine year old highland…"

Lex laughed softly to himself.

"You know I had a feeling you'd pillage your father's collection of single malts…"

"Now how do you know it's from my dad", Lex asked.

"Isn't it all your dad's", Lionel asked standing in front of him, "This castle, Luthorcorp, the cars, the jets, everything… the very cuff links in your sleeves…"

"Clark, I know you well enough to realize this isn't you talking", Lex said leaning over his desk.

"You're absolutely right, I'm not myself", Lionel said gulping down his drink and shrugging, "I'm under stress."

He walked back to the bar to pour himself another drink.

"Lex, I need to get my hands on fifty seven million dollars."

"That's an interesting dollar amount", Lex said slowly.

"It's not your money, you stole it. Now I want it back."

Lex watched thoroughly before turning to grab his gun from behind him. Lionel super sped to him and lifted him by the throat and smashed his head on the desk.

"Now get on the phone", Lionel warned, "Tell the bank to wire the money or I'll snap your larynx like a twig."

"Go ahead", Lex groaned, "Kill me…"

"All I wanted was the best for you… and you destroyed me."

"Dad?"

Lionel felt his blood begin to boil and a pain down to his bones. He fell back on the ground in agony. Martha went to help Lex and Lionel sped away. She turned around looking for him but he was already gone.

* * *

Jonathan walked into the farm house to a ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"I've been trying to reach you", Martha was frantic on the other end, "Where have you been?"

"Hi sweetheart, I was just at the mechanic's. The tractor… I'm afraid its shot."

"Jonathan, listen to me… you've got to go to the closet and get a meteor rock."

"What are you talking about Martha?"

"Lionel is in Clark's body-"

The phone was snatched from his hand and Lionel grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"I thought I was invulnerable now, but I was wrong… Tell me what weakens me…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Lionel tossed him across the room. He walked up to him and picked him up by the throat.

"Tell me what it is, Jonathan."

* * *

Lois took the porch steps two at a time and walked in through front door tossing her weekend carry on by the couch. She rounded the corner and gasped. She picked up a pan and went to smash it on his back when he turned and pushed her away from him into the wall. She looked up to see him staring at her. Lois watched him in fear as he tossed Jonathan like a ragdoll into the next room.

She turned back to him and he was standing in front of her. He crouched down to her level. He let his finger trace her jaw.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone", he said, "Not really…"

She snapped her head out of his touch.

"Then why'd you throw him across a room knocking him out", she sneered.

He laughed.

"Why not", he asked, "I killed my parents… isn't this what's expected of me?"

"Lionel", she asked softly.

He smirked.

"In the flesh", he looked down at himself, "So to speak…"

"How", she asked.

"Let's just say… I've got my hands on some interesting technology…"

"And Clark", she asked.

"My body… though I doubt he has much time left…"

"Excuse me…"

"I'm dying", he whispered then grinned, "Well, now he's dying."

Lionel stood and turned go. He super sped back in front of her. Lois's eyes widened.

"It's a shame you'll never know how he felt about you", he said lifting a shard of glass against her throat when the phone rang again, "But the even bigger tragedy is that he'll die never knowing what you felt for him…"

"Hello… I'm calling for someone named Clark…"

Lionel turned to the answering machine. Lois gasped as the pressure from the glass left her throat. She reached up and touched her neck, feeling the blood.

"… Houston we have a problem… I've done some more reading and it's not good. You should come see me, ASAP."

Lois closed her eyes as she tried to move away from the wall to get to Jonathan. When she opened her eyes, Lionel was already gone.

* * *

"Is that really you in there, Lionel?"

"No, it's the Easter bunny", he answered sarcastically sitting down, "What did you find? What did the rest of the code say?"

"It turns out; the transference is eventually going to come to an end… You will revert back to your original bodies… eventually."

"When", Lionel asked sitting back in the chair.

"I suppose it can happen at anytime… yeah…"

"There must be some way to make it permanent."

"Well, none that I see… save murder… theoretically speaking if you were to kill the other you then there will be no you for you to revert back to so… I suppose you could be Clark Kent for the rest of your life… well, his life…"

"The artifact… where is it", Lionel asked.

"The guards took it from me…. They thought it was a weapon", Edgar said shaking his head in annoyance.

Lionel looked up when the prison's alarms went off. He ignored what Edgar was telling him and walked toward the main holding cell where the prisoners and the guards were fighting for control. He peaked through a fence at Clark and super sped to stand in front of him.

"What happened to concealing your powers", Clark asked nonchalantly.

Lionel lifted him by throat and squeezed, "Sorry… only one Clark allowed."

"What are you going to do", Clark asked gasping for air, "Go to high school… stack hay for the rest of your life…"

"A farm boy", Lionel asked, "I don't think so… I've got big plans for this Clark Kent."

Clark let the artifact fall from under his arm and grabbed it in his hand. He lifted it touching Lionel's hand. They both were pushed apart when the electricity surged through their bodies. Clark lifted his hand and smiled when he saw it was his own hand. He stood up and turned his head looking for the artifact. He stood in front of Lionel and turned super speeding away from the prison before the smoke cleared.

* * *

"What else did Lionel do", Clark asked while dusting glass off the counter and sighed in defeat.

"Well, for starter's", Jonathan said measuring the cabinets, "You quit the football team…"

Clark sighed.

"I'm going to call Coach Teague."

"He's not the only one", Martha said with a broom in her hand, "Lana and Chloe came by to see you and they both looked pretty upset."

He hung up the phone.

"Before I do any of that… I got to get that artifact."

"Clark", Jonathan stopped him, "I don't want you going anywhere near that prison son…"

"If I don't find it Lionel could."

"You can't risk the same thing happening again", Martha tried.

"Look, this isn't the first time I heard the ringing sound… When I was Kal-El I heard the same ringing sound and it led me to an artifact with a Kryptonian symbol on it… in Lex's jet."

"Where's the artifact now, Clark?"

"I put it in the chamber in the cave wall. Lionel's matches one of the spaces. I don't know where the other one is."

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?"

"With everything we've been through with Jor-El, I just wanted to close that chapter of my life… I guess it doesn't matter what I want… look these artifacts I think they're somehow meant for me?"

"I think Lionel Luthor would disagree", Jonathan said.

"And now that he knows about your powers he's more dangerous than ever."

"We don't have to worry about him for long… Lionel Luthor is dying."

"Clark", Jonathan asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah", Clark nodded, "Liver disease."

Jonathan looked at Martha and she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"What", Clark asked noticing their silent look.

"There's something you need to know, son", Jonathan said slowly.

"Something else?"

Martha nodded.

"Lionel", Jonathan started, "Lois…"

"Dad", Clark asked taking a step forward, "What about Lois? What happened?"

"She knows", Jonathan said quickly, "She knows everything…"

Clark's eyes widened.

* * *

"Chloe! Listen I'm not really sure what I did to you…"

"Another convenient case of amnesia…"

"Whatever it is, I'm really sorry."

"Clark", Chloe sighed, "It's a really valiant effort but you've used up you lifetime allotment of apologies. Look, I'm only saying this because I care about you but I think you need to get some help…" A beat. "Some psychological help."

"Chloe, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I really don't think I need to talk to anyone… except Lois… she's not answering my calls and I really need to talk to her."

"And how are you going to explain all this", she asked, "Lois doesn't want to talk to you… otherwise she would have answered."

"Chloe-"

"So, when she's ready to talk, she will", Chloe looked over his shoulder, "Lana, he's all yours."

Clark watched Chloe walk down the hall away from him.

"Have you said anything to anyone", Lana asked from behind him.

He turned around confused.

"Said what", he asked.

"Don't play games with me, Clark."

"Seriously, Lana, I have no idea what you're talking about."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the side away from the crowd of teenagers.

"This isn't about you and me alright… this is about Jason losing his job."

"Why would Jason lose his job?"

"Why do you think? If anyone had the slightest inkling that we were a couple… he'd be fired in a heartbeat."

"You and Jason…."

Clark looked at her in confusion and shock.

"We're both adults, and we're not hurting anybody… but the school has its rules. He needs this job, Clark. Please after everything you've put me through can you please keep this a secret…? It seems to be the one good thing you're good at."

"Yeah", he nodded and she walked away.

* * *

"Lex", Clark called out bursting into the study.

"Stay where you are", Lex yelled pointing a gun at him.

"Lex, it's me, Clark… I need to talk to you…"

"After I drove into the river and you fished me out I asked your dad if there was any way I could repay him… what did he say that we always joke about?"

"What is this Lex, a pop quiz?"

"Answer me!"

Clark sighed. "He told you to drive slower."

Lex lowered the gun and smiled. "Welcome back."

He reached out to Clark and pulled him in for a brief hug.

Clark smiled.

"I guess you know what happened…"

"Well, it was a bit of a giveaway when you asked for fifty-seven million dollars…"

Clark laughed nervously.

"Lex, my mom told me what I did and I'm sorry."

"Clark, if you didn't come between me and my father, it would be me sitting behind bars… I should be thanking you."

Lex turned away from him and walked back to his bar.

"So how did my father do it", he asked over his shoulder.

"I don't know", Clark said.

"That strength you had… that was incredible", Lex asked looking up at him, "Where did it come from?"

"Must have been a side effect from the transference…"

"Well, whatever it was I'm just glad it wore off."

"Me too", Clark nodded walking closer to him, "But Lex… I need a favor."

"Name it", Lex said smiling.

* * *

Lois walked out of the Journalism building placing her sunglasses over her eyes. She'd just gotten out of class and it was still early. She turned to walk toward her dorm for her much needed afternoon nap.

"Are you coming to the frat house tonight, Lane?"

She turned and smiled at a classmate before shaking her head.

"Count me out. I'm catching up on sleep tonight. See you Monday, Mike."

She turned away and walked down the pathway staring at her feet. She finally looked up and stopped in her tracks. She leaned her head to the side and shook her head smiling.

Clark Kent was standing a few feet away in front of a limo wearing a tux.

She walked up to him adjusting the straps of her book bag.

"What's all this", she asked nodding to the car behind him.

"My apology", he said smiling and holding out a single red rose, "I think you know for what…"

"Apology accepted Clark. Your parents explained the situation to me. It wasn't you. I get it."

She handed him back the rose.

"This", she said softly, "Isn't necessary."

She nodded affirmatively and turned to walk away. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Please", he whispered, "I really want to talk."

She stared upward and turned around again nodding softly.

"Fine", she said shaking her head.

"Good", he smiled, "Besides we have dinner reservations at-"

"No way", she said shaking her head, "Clark, I'm not dressed for this…"

"Well then", he said opening the door to the limo and pulling a long box, "In that case I really hope this fits."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as he handed her the box. She looked up at him and shock before tearing open the paper and opening the box. She smiled and looked up at him again.

"You bought me a dress", she asked.

"Technically", Clark said, "I got it from Lex."

"Lex Luthor bought me a dress?"

"No", Clark shook his head laughing, "I got it off a boutique that he employs in town or something…. Anyways, it's not important."

She was grinning.

"What", he asked nervously.

"Nothing", she shook her head smiling, "No one's ever gotten me a dress before… you know except for my dad and mom before she died..."

She looked up at him and beamed.

"Thank you", she nodded.

"You're welcome", he smiled, "Well, you need to change…. Step into your makeshift dressing room…"

He opened the door for her and took her hand helping her inside. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Don't worry… I promise not to peak…"

Lois shuddered and looked at him with her eyes scanning his face. She swallowed hard and got inside closing the door behind her.

Clark leaned against the side of the limo and folded his hands waiting. He stepped away from the car when the door opened. He smirked and hopped inside closing the door. He turned in his seat and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Do I look okay", she asked timidly.

"Better than okay", he breathed and smiled, "You look great."

She beamed at him and shook her head.

"Well, Smallville", she said sitting back and looking at him, "Where are you taking me…?"

"That", he said pulling out a satin blind fold, "Is a secret, Lane…"

She shook her head. "You're really pulling out all the stops aren't you?"

He smacked his lips. "My dad told me… what Lionel did to you…"

"Clark", she said cupping his cheek, "Stop beating yourself up… You didn't do anything…"

"I know", he nodded and looked into her eyes, "It's just… Lois if he would have hurt you I don't know what I-"

"He didn't", she shook her head leaning her head to the side.

He took a deep breath and lifted up the blind fold.

"Ready?"

She nodded and smiled as he tied it over her eyes.

* * *

Lois felt the car stop and took a deep breath.

"Clark…."

She turned her head to both sides trying to listen for any indication he was currently next to her.

"Smallville?"

She sighed.

"I'm taking this off…"

She bit the side of her lip and removed the blind fold from her face. She realized she was alone inside the car.

"Clark", she called out again when the door opened startling her.

The driver bent forward extending his hand.

"Miss Lane", he smiled softly, "Mr. Kent has requested that you keep the blind fold on and that I escort you to your destination."

She looked at him in confusion.

"Where is he?"

"Mr. Kent did not ride with you ma'am", the driver shook his head; "I thought you'd noticed when he'd stepped out of the car."

She shook her head.

"No…"

She realized how quiet it'd been inside the limo. It wasn't because Clark wasn't talking; it was because he wasn't there.

"Miss", the driver called softly extending his hand again, "Are you ready?"

She looked at him again and nodded taking his hand. He placed the blind fold over her eyes again and placed her arm in his. He guided her through what Lois could feel were the woods of Smallville. She still had no idea where she was exactly and was sure she wanted to kill Clark for all the secrecy. But even despite all that, the permanent grin on her face wouldn't falter.

"Here we are Miss", the driver said patting her hand.

Lois opened her eyes when she felt the blind fold be removed and looked around.

"It's empty."

He nodded smiling.

"This is as far as I go", he said point ahead, "Through the trees and on the other side. It's not far."

Lois watched him walk away back toward the limo. She turned back to the trees and noticed the sun was setting. She shook her head and laughed.

"Clark Kent… what are you up to."

Lois walked through the short woods before ending up in a vast meadow that was surrounded by trees. She looked straight ahead and saw him standing with his hands clasped behind his back waiting in front of a table set for two.

She walked up to him and smiled looking over his shoulder.

"You should apologize more often", she smirked.

He grinned shaking his head.

"You hungry", he asked.

"Yeah", she nodded biting her lower lip.

He took her hand, leading her to a chair at the table. After pulling it out, he walked around the table and sat in front of her.

"Clark, did you make this?"

Clark shook his head laughing.

"I wanted to apologize not kill you…"

She smiled.

"My mom made it", he said nodding to the covered plate, "Open it."

"So your mom knows", she asked leaning forward, "About all this?"

"Kind of hard to keep it from her", he said laughing.

Lois watched him nervously.

"I thought you were hungry", he said looking at her.

"I was", she shook her head, "I am... I just…."

"Lois?"

He watched as she stood and walked away from him. He stood up as soon as the shock wore off and followed her. He caught up to her before she left through the woods.

"Lois", he asked, "What's wrong?"

"What is this Clark?"

"I thought we established that… I'm apologizing…"

"An I'm sorry is an apology… maybe buying me a cup of coffee or letting me win at Guitar Hero… this… this isn't just an apology…"

She turned away from him again.

"What is it then?"

She turned back to face him.

"You tell me", she let her arms drop in defeat.

"Lois", he said standing in front of her now, "Tell me what you want me to say so I can say it… because I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about the dress, the limo", she looked over his shoulder, "The private romantic dinner… I… I can't do this…"

"Do what", he asked grabbing her hand, "Eat?"

She closed her eyes breathing in deeply.

Clark panicked.

"Alright fine", he said, "It's more than an apology…"

She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Lionel came to me in prison and threatened to hurt you unless I helped him", he blurted, "I didn't realize how much I cared about you until your life was at stake…"

"Clark…"

She turned around completely standing in front of him.

"And all I could think about was escaping prison to come save you…"

He cupped her face and leaned in.

"And when I tried calling and you ignored every single one of my calls", he said and her face scrunched up in apology, "I realized how much you meant to me…"

She searched his eyes.

"I missed you more than I'd ever missed anyone my entire life…"

Her face broke out in a smile. He stroked her cheek affectionately.

"So maybe this is more than an apology", he said slowly, "But is that really such a bad thing?"

She looked into his eyes before leaning in closely. Their lips were now centimeters away from each other. She rubbed her nose against his and sighed.

"No", she breathed, "It's not a bad thing…"

He grinned and she followed in suit as his hands found themselves deeper in her long hair.

"Lois", he breathed on her lips.

"I know", she whispered.

He leaned in closer and their lips brushed each other's when his cell phone rang. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply when he felt her pull away. She stepped out of his embrace and looked at him.

"Are you going to answer that", she asked nodding to his ringing pocket.

He nodded taking it out and looking at the caller ID.

Lana Lang.

He smirked before pushing the off button and putting it back inside his pocket.

"Who was it", Lois asked curiously.

"No one important", he shook his head before extending his hand, "How about dinner?"

She looked at him and smiled before nodding.

"I am hungry", she said.

"And my mom did make this really great dinner for us…"

"It'd be a shame to let it go to waste", she finished.

"Exactly", he nodded.

Lois took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the table again. He pulled out her chair and helped her sit.

"Wow", she said placing a napkin on her lap as he walked around the table, "Clark Kent the Gentlemen."

"What can I say, Lois", he said shrugging "You're that special."

She stopped fidgeting with her napkin and looked at him before smiling brightly.

"Thanks Clark", she said softly.

"Don't thank me Lois", he shook his head, "Not for that."

She smiled lifting the cover and breathing in the wonderful smells.

"I can't believe it's still steaming…"

Clark grinned.

"How'd you manage that?"

"I'm talented", he shrugged.

"I'll say."

"Lois", he called out softly when she looked up.

He took her hand and held it across the table.

"Thank you", he said, "For everything…"

"Clark", she said, "I'd do it all over again."

He nodded.

"Even if it means getting pushed across a room", he flinched.

"You heard about that huh", she asked as he nodded.

"Does it hurt?"

"No", she shook her head, "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Sure."

"How did Lionel manage to switch bodies with you?"

"It's… complicated."

She lowered her gaze.

"But it's completely reversed right", she asked, "We don't have to worry about Lionel Luthor wearing you to the prom later on do we?"

"No", he shook his head.

"Good", she nodded and picked up her fork.

"Lois, I want to tell you…"

"It's okay Clark", she shook her head, "We haven't known each other long enough yet… I don't expect you to reveal your deep dark secrets to me…"

"Maybe not today", he said softly, "But some day…"

"Yeah", she nodded, "Someday…"

"You're really okay with this", he asked just to make sure.

She nodded.

"Yeah", she said, "I figured if it were life or death you'd tell me. We're all entitled to keeping some mystery about ourselves."

Clark smiled.

"Just tell me when you're ready Clark, on your terms… not mine."

For the first time in his life he wanted to tell someone his secret and the person he wanted to tell didn't push him to know. Lois Lane was a breath of fresh air, the kind that he wanted to breathe in every day, for the rest of his life.

"Lois", he called out softly.

She looked at him before diving into her dinner. He leaned over the table and kissed her cheek softly.

"What was that for", she asked feeling herself start to blush.

He shook his head.

"For being you."

She looked at him curiously.

"Alrighty then", she grinned and started eating.

The smile on Clark's remained permanent the rest of the night. Even when they rode back to campus in silence and when he walked her up to her dorm room. Even though he held her hand the entire way up until she was on the other side of the door and he was left alone in the hallway. His smile never faltered. Clark super sped back to the farm and barged in through the front door. He noticed his parents on the couch and smiled.

"Waiting up for me?"

Martha sat up shaking her head.

"No, we were just watching TV", she said quickly.

Clark looked at the television that was currently off and smirked.

"Really", he asked, "What's on?"

"Oh", she said noticing the TV was off, "Um… Fine… you caught us. How did it go?"

"Good", he nodded before turning and going up the stairs.

"Clark", Jonathan called out smiling, "Just fine?"

"Good", Clark tried.

Martha glared at him.

"Clark", she said warningly.

"It was great", he smiled brightly, "Perfect."

Martha looked up at her husband smiling.

"Does she", Jonathan asked, "Know… about you?"

Clark shook his head.

"She didn't ask?"

He looked at his mom.

"She asked", he said, "And didn't push for an answer. She said to tell her when I was ready…"

"She's okay with it?"

"Yeah", he nodded.

"Well", Jonathan said, "That's good…"

Clark put his tux jacket on the banister and walked toward his parents.

"I want to tell her", he said, "I think she can handle it."

"Clark", Jonathan tried.

"Dad", he said, "Lois saw everything. She didn't push for an explanation when anyone else would have…"

"I know, son, but-"

"For the first time in my life, I've found someone I feel I can really trust", Clark said, "And I hate lying to her."

Martha looked up at her husband and smiled.

"Jonathan, we knew this would happen one day…"

"I know Martha… it doesn't make it any easier."

"What", Clark asked looking to both his parents.

"Nothing", Martha shook her head walking up to him and kissing his cheek. She looked into his eyes and smiled, "I approve."

Clark looked at her with confusion.

Jonathan walked up to him and patted his back.

"Whenever you want to tell Lois, son, we'll support you…"

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my parents", Clark asked confused.

Jonathan laughed.

"Clark, Lois is a part of your life now", he said, "And whether you want to admit it or not… she's a very important part. Tonight just proves that."

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you feel when you are around her", Martha asked.

"She makes feel special and normal at the same time…"

Martha and Jonathan smiled.

"Exactly", they said in unison.

* * *

Lois lay back on her bed that night with the rose on her belly. She placed her hands behind her head and smiled up at the ceiling. She sighed deeply before lifting the rose up to her nose and smelling it.

Her roommate burst through the door and looked at her strangely.

"Where have you been all night?"

"What", Lois asked noticing her for the first time.

"Where were you tonight?"

"Oh, a friend took me to dinner", Lois said dismissively.

"Oh", her roommate smirked, "Do all your friends give you flowers before dinner…?"

Lois blushed before turning her back on her and facing the wall.

"Stop it", she mumbled.

"Is hard ass Lois Lane crushing on someone?"

Lois groaned.

"Can you drop it please", she asked.

"Alright… goodnight then."

Lois let her eyes adjust to the darkness and held the rose close to her. She closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

She'd never tell anyone this, but Clark Kent was the first boy to ever give her flowers. And she was going to keep it forever.


End file.
